


Kiss Cam

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Kissing, Lydia and Malia caught on the Kiss Cam basically, Mentions of Stiles/Kira/Scott, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, oh and boys are stupid, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can easily be doing something else on this Saturday night, like going on a shopping spree or staying at home and painting her nails—she’s long overdue for a mani pedi—while binge watching some Law and Order on Netflix, but instead of doing any of that, she’s being dragged by Malia to the lacrosse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> i really love this pairing and it's my first time writing for them so i hope you guys like it :)

Lydia can easily be doing something else on this Saturday night, like going on a shopping spree or staying at home and painting her nails—she’s long overdue for a mani pedi—while binge watching some Law and Order on Netflix, but instead of doing any of that,she’s being dragged by Malia to the lacrosse game.

Because ever since Coach Finstock added Kira to the team, Lydia’s noticed that Malia doesn’t really have anyone to hang out with anymore. After her breakup with Stiles, Malia had drifted more so towards Kira, but now with the kitsune having long hours at practice followed by trying to keep up with all her classes, Lydia’s noticed that the coyote has started to unexpectedly drift towards her.

It all started with the banshee tutoring Malia in Math and Econ, but that had been going on for a long while already. Except now, Lydia’s noticed that in the past few weeks Malia has been trying to find ways to stay at her place after their study sessions. At first, the strawberry blonde was slightly bothered by the unexpected company because she’s so used to being left alone that it felt weird to have someone breathing over her neck and asking her question after question in the comfort of her own home. But as the weeks passed on, Lydia kind of got used to it and in a way, she kind of liked having Malia around. Even her mother slowly got used to it as well, asking Malia to stay for lunch or dinner, which she always says yes to of course, because Malia loves to eat.

And although they’re complete opposites when it comes to absolutely _everything_ , they still manage to give each other relatively friendly company. With Malia accompanying Lydia on her shopping sprees, and Lydia learning some basic self defense techniques from the coyote for the next time a supernatural creature starts causing chaos in town. They’ve also started having movie nights every Friday after their tutoring sessions, with Malia prodding through the Martin movie collection and always picking out what to watch, not that Lydia minds because she really doesn’t. And so far, Lydia’s noticed that all of Malia’s favorites have mostly been Marvel movies, especially Thor, who she finds especially dreamy.

Lydia definitely agrees, although she prefers Captain America over Thor _any day_ , not that she’ll ever tell Malia that since she’s pretty sure they’ll end up arguing for a whole hour over who’s dreamier.

“Our lacrosse team sucks, I don’t get why you like going to the games,” Lydia snorts as she drives to the school, because it’s true. They’ve been on a losing streak for the past five games.

“I don’t care who wins, I go to support my friends,” Malia says, looking at the strawberry blonde as if trying to find reassurance. “I mean...That’s what friends do right?”  
  
“Right,” Lydia says without hesitation, although she’s slightly surprised at how much Malia has grown over the span of just a few months. She went from being willing to leave the whole pack behind except for Stiles, to being the first one on board to go to Mexico to save Scott and Kira, even if it meant being in the same car with her estranged father. And now, she’s going to lacrosse games and trying to cheer on her friends whenever she can.

The thought makes a small smile appear on Lydia’s lips as she pulls into the high school parking lot and follows Malia out of the car and towards the field, her gaze steady on Malia’s ass and long legs, which look _amazing_ in the cutoff shorts she’s wearing. It takes Lydia a moment to realize that they’re _her_ shorts and that she had let Malia borrow them when the coyote found them after scouring through her closet. And if it wasn’t for how well the shorts hug Malia’s butt, Lydia would have been slightly jealous that she rocks them better than she does.

As soon as they take their seats on the bleachers, Malia’s already hollering down the guy selling hot dogs and nachos, and Lydia looks away embarrassed as she tries to focus on the game, which turns out to be just as embarrassing.

The opposing team is already up by six to none, and when they do finally make their first goal, it’s by Kira and Malia yells and cheers so loud that everyone ends up looking in their direction. If Lydia was the type to blush, she would, but she doesn’t blush so instead she grabs Malia by her elbow and jerks her back down, earning a cute pout by the coyote and oh, Lydia thinks, _that’s adorable._

They don’t make another goal as the game goes on, and Lydia would have thought that watching grass grow would have been far more interesting, but Malia’s constant cheering and yelling whenever the officials make a bad call keeps the strawberry blonde very entertained, and she’s sure most of the people watching the game are mostly watching Malia now too.

“Want some?” Malia shoves her half eaten hot dog in front of Lydia’s face, the smell of chili and cheese making her nose scrunch up.

“Thanks, but no thanks.”  
  
Malia doesn’t budge. “C’mon, just take a bite! And I don’t share my food a lot, you know. When I was a coyote, there was no such thing as sharing. It was all or nothing.”

“I think I realized that when you said you would eat me if hunting season was bad,” Lydia says with a smirk.

Malia frowns. “Did Stiles tell you that? Damn him. Well that was _then_ , but now, I probably wouldn’t. I mean like the sharks from Finding Nemo said, ‘fish are friends, not food’.”

“If you haven’t noticed Malia, I’m not a fish,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes. “And that’s a reference from a kids film.”  
  
“Hey, that was my favorite movie when I was little,” Malia replies with a furrowed brow, “I used to watch it with my sister all the time. And thinking about it now, I kind of know how Bruce feels...So eat, before I change my mind!"

Lydia lets out a disgruntled sigh but takes a bite of her hot dog anyways, and surprisingly it’s much tastier than she expected it would be, even if it’s drenched in oil and other fattening things, and she ends up eating the whole thing, making Malia grin triumphantly. She offers her nachos after and Lydia digs in wholeheartedly.

Their fingers keep on brushing and she notices it more than Malia does, who is eating absentmindedly while focusing on the game, and Lydia finds her fingers lingering far longer than needed. She doesn’t understand why, and she definitely doesn’t understand that strange warm feeling she gets in her stomach whenever she touches Malia or more specifically, whenever Malia _touche_ s her. Lydia’s noticed the feeling whenever they watch a movie and Malia scoots so close to her that she’s practically pressing her face against her shoulder, telling her that she’s doing it for warmth, and if it was anyone else, Lydia probably would have pushed them away but not Malia. For some reason, she couldn’t. And whenever they have sleepovers with Kira and sleep in the same bed, Lydia can feel Malia’s arms snaking around her waist in the middle of the night and pulling her closer until her back is firmly pressed against Malia’s front.

Lydia never questions Malia about it and neither does she tend to either, and maybe it’s because she secretly doesn’t mind it. In fact, Lydia actually likes it a little, the feeling of the coyote snuggled up so close to her.

Lydia tries to push the thoughts aside and pay attention to the game, but her attention quickly falters when she notices that the people sitting around them are starting to stare at her, or more specifically, at _them._ Malia doesn’t notice it right away of course, and Lydia only realizes why they’re staring when she looks up and sees that the live screen that the school installed recently for sports games is displaying both her and Malia on the screen that is now titled _Kiss Cam._

“Oh god."

“What’s wrong?” Malia asks, turning towards her with a confused expression and a mouth full of nachos which she swallows down.

“Nothing, except that,” Lydia says, bringing the coyote’s attention towards the screen.

Malia sees the Kiss Cam and her mouth drops into an ‘o’. “Oh, wow, um, what do you think—I mean, do you _want to_ —”

“God, just kiss me,” Lydia quickly interrupts, not even knowing where the words come from because before she knows it, she’s cupping Malia’s cute face and pulling her into a kiss.

Lydia’s lips crash against hers as she wraps her arms around Malia’s neck, pressing her body against hers and it doesn’t take long before Lydia feels Malia reciprocating the kiss, her lips feeling soft and tender against the strawberry blonde’s, and it’s only then that Lydia realizes that she’s wanted this for _so long_. To feel Malia pressed up against her, to feel the way Malia holds her face or runs her fingers through her strawberry blonde tresses, and the way her lips fit so perfectly against hers.

Their fervent kissing lasts for a few long seconds before they finally separate for air, breathless and panting and Lydia’s sure Malia can scent how aroused she is right now.

Almost immediately after they pull away, a few guys sitting in front of them start hooting like a bunch of idiots.

“Yeah! Do it again!”

“That was hot!”

Lydia scowls and opens her mouth to say something, but Malia beats her to it by pouring her soda all over the guys heads, making them shriek. “We’re not here for your damn entertainment assholes, so get outta here before I punch you all in the face,” she growls, hissing at them as they quickly get up and move to different seats, far _far_ away from the coyote’s threatening looks.

And when Malia finally looks back at her to make sure she’s okay, Lydia smiles at her and reaches over to twine their fingers together.

They hold hands for the rest of the game, and it’s the best feeling Lydia’s had for a while.

 

**

 

After the game finally ends with them losing ten points to three, Malia’s about to walk across the field to possibly cheer up Stiles and the others, but Lydia stops her by grabbing her wrist.

“What—What is it?” Malia asks, staring at her and then down at her hand.

“The girl’s locker room is empty,” she states straightforwardly.

Malia raises an eyebrow. “I don’t get it.”  
  
Lydia smiles coyly and steps closer to her until the space between their bodies is nonexistent and her lips are mere inches away from Malia’s. She waits for her to tense up and when she doesn’t, she tilts her head to the side and flutters her eyelids seductively. “If you want to continue what happened there in the bleachers, the girl’s locker room is empty and it’s going to stay empty for a while,” she clarifies, her voice low and throaty.  
  
The smirk that crosses Malia’s lips along with her enthusiastic growl is all the approval Lydia needs before she struts away, her hips sashaying as the coyote follows close behind.  
  
And the way Malia pins the strawberry blonde against the lockers and eats her out until she’s sobbing, Lydia decides that she changes her mind from before, because _this_ is actually the best feeling she’s had in a really long time.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
